"Roar" by Katy Perry
Roar is a 2013 song by Katy Perry, recorded for her album Prism. Lyrics I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sit quietly Agree politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing So I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up (Hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (Hey!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger A fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero To my own hero You held me down, but I got up (Hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (Hey!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger A fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You'll hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar I got the eye of the tiger A fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You'll hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar Why It Rocks #Katy's empowering vocals. #The song has a positive message about empowerment. #The cool music video, which depicts Katy as a jungle queen Bad Qualities # It was accused of copying the song "Brave" by Sara Bareilles Category:2010s Category:Pop rock Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with Good Message